Draculaura
How Draculaura joined the Tourney Draculaura is sweet, friendly, and easy to get along with, though she can come off as a bit childish. She was one of Frankie's first friends and in New Ghoul @ School helped Frankie realize that she just might fit in. Even though she doesn't seem to care much of what other monsters think of her, Draculaura is much of a trend follower, as well as a "gossip ghoul", following Spectra's blog, the Ghostly Gossip, by heart. Draculaura is usually ecstatic and gets distracted easily, making her prone to accidents and mixed information, so she's usually portrayed as naive; but ignorance is bliss as Draculaura's happiness rarely fades. She's the most emotional of the girls, and cries the easiest (not unlike Eduardo). She's also shown to be a bit of a flirt, having the most crushes out of the cast. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Shows her fangs. After the announcer calls her name Draculaura moves up to the camera doing two punches with her left hand then right saying "So sooooft and pretty...". Special Attacks Double Defense (Neutral) Draculaura does a kick then two punches. Perfect Punch (Side) Draculaura does a hook punch to the chest. Vampire Flight (Up) Draculaura gets vampire wings, which allows her to fly for some time. Health Steal (Down) Draculaura sucks some blood from her opponent and steals some health from her enemy. Bloody Fang (Hyper Smash) Draculaura flashes her fangs then dares "Come here!" and attempts to bite her opponent. If she connects, she sucks all the blood from her opponent and takes a life from his/her stock forcefully. Massive Mayhem (Final Smash) Draculaura crosses her arms saying "This is where it all ends!" and tries to grab her opponent. Should she connect, she will do two punches to the face, then three kicks, then a punch to the chest which sends her opponent flying the hard way. Victory Animations #Draculaura hops happily in place saying "HE'S ALIVE?!?! I'm so HAPPY!". #*Draculaura hops happily in place saying "Don't be sad. You almost had me!". (Marceline victories only) #Draculaura shines her fangs then asks "Who can resist such a luxurious coat?!". #Draculaura crosses her arms to the loser saying "You're so lucky you get to take the class pet home with you every weekend." then turns and walks up before crossing her arms again. #*Draculaura crosses her arms to the loser saying "Shin Kamiya, that wasn't so sad after all!" then turns and walks up before crossing her arms again. (Shin victories only) On-Screen Appearance Draculaura walks out of a vampire coffin then says "We just need somewhere to keep it for a bit!". Special Quotes *It's so SAD! (When fighting Shin or Marceline) Trivia *Draculaura shares her English voice actress with Coco Bandicoot and Wednesday Addams. *Draculaura's quotes are a mix of her quotes from the Monster High Volume 3 web episode called Royal Pest Sitter and a few original quotes. *When Shin Kamiya dares Draculaura to look at what she created, she says that it's a sad one, but when she defeats Shin, she says that it wasn't a sad thing after all. *Draculaura is more of a vampire than she was in the Monster High web series and films, as seen in her down special move, her Hyper Smash, and her Final Smash. *Marceline is Draculaura's rival in Tourney 1, but Izuru Kira is Draculaura's Tourney 2 rival. Category:Monster High characters Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes